world02fandomcom-20200213-history
Ushian Socialist Republic
Ushian Socialist Republic General Information Ushia is an independent nation that exists between the nations of SEUKLOP, Teudoongie and Tranquility. southern of the equator of the world. Ushia is a relatively new state formed in World 2.0 and has made excellent progress in development of its economy, military and political systems. Ushia is well-known for its comfortable climate and its semi-utopic type of life. After being formed from literally nothing on the 6 July 2019 Ushia aimed at better lives for people with fair and equal rights, aswell as creating a classless socialist society. Ushia leads the KOC alliance, which consists of Ushia itself, Eridanus, Xather, Westerwyn, Hinterburg and Minsaw. History Leadership The first, and currently ruling leader is Belobur Kobzev, who is a member of the SPUSR party. There are no elections for the leader, however, people are voting for Parlament members. Political Ideology Ushia is a Socialist Republic. Culture Ushian citizens are of slavic origin, and therefore the majority of them are Othrodox-Christian. There are no religious restrictions present. Traditions are well-respected, but the lifestyle is progressive. Geography Ushia is situated in the eastern hemisphere and lies southern of the equator. There is a polar base off the coast, on the northernmost of the Olga Islands, surronded by territory of Shu´ulathoi. The capital of Ushia, Ushinsk lies on the eastern coast of the country. It has a population of 25 million. Ushia has 3 big provinces named Ushinskaya Oblast, Zentralnaya Oblast and Primorskaya Oblast. Economy The economy of Ushia relies on trade and industry. The taxes are very low, the ACT tax is at 2%. The GDP of Ushia keeps on fluxuating so no reliable measure of it has been produced,however if it was put on a bar chart a rising correlation can be seen. Population Structure of population The population of Ushia is currently at 502 million and has been increasing by 8% each year.The shape of the Ushian population pyramid is that of a developed country with low birth/death rates. 92% live in high-populated megapolises, while the remaining 8% live in urban towns respectively. Gender There are slightly more males in Ushia than females. However, there are sometimes cases of transgenderism, due to free healthcare and avaliability of sex-change therapies. Employment 100% of the working age population is employed, most work for industry and in fields of science, aswell as in the military, which is made from volunteers. However, soldiers have high salary and good living conditions, therefore most of males and about 20% of females do their military duty, serving up to 5 years. There are no private businesses and corporations within Ushia, but there are open marketplaces for trading goods between citizens. All citizens recieve a 11-year education with a possibility of a 4-year university degree afterwards. Military Nazemniye Syli (Ground Forces) This is the main branch of the Ushian military, consisting of Tank and Infantry battalions, aswell as mechanised infantry and MTF units. It´s led by Ivan Zhukov, ranked Generallisimus. The Ushian main battle tank is TH-3AM, the infantry uses AVK-79 rifles, PRK-20 autocannons as infantry support weapons, SVK-35 sniper rifles, and DG-1P flamethrowers for MTF units, and LKW-2-120 wheeled multi-purpose vehicles. Vozdushno-Vodniye Syli (Air-Naval Forces) This is an equvalent to both air forces and naval forces. It´s led by Viktor Konukhov, ranked General. The fighter battalions are equipped with Belcraft ATTJ-27 fighter jets, M-20-4 heavy bombers and Belcraft BomJ-2 "Ultimator" close range support aircraft, aswell as HM-5 cargo helicopters. The naval branch is equipped with Lun-class attack ekranoplans, Orlenok-class transport ekranoplans, Kasatka-class submarines, a LVTD-class dreadnought (data classified), aswell as Smelost-class and Dvoika-class aircraft-carrying ekarnoplans. Space Program Ushian space program is one of the most advanced space programs. Ushian space station, the KSS is currently housing 20 scientists from KOC countries. An Ushian lab module is installed on the ISS also. There has been a successful moon landing, with deployment of an unmanned rover probe on its surface. There is a Mars mission planned.